With An Ex-Teacher
by Fencingninja1
Summary: It is Aria's graduation and she is fed up with not being able to tell people about her and Ezra so she is doing the one thing she can think of so she can put the secret to an end. (possible more to the story but don't know if i should continue so let me know)
1. Chapter 1

"I Present to you the graduation class of 2013" Ezra was sitting on the stage with all of the rosewood high teachers watching his fiancée graduate. He wanted to be congratulating her as her fiancée and not as her teacher. He knew Aria felt the same way but there was nothing they could do about it.

Aria stormed up the steps of the stage sliding her engagement ring on that was stored in her pocket for the last 2 hours. She managed to catch Ezra's eye many a time during the ceremony and had smiled at him or mouth 'I Love You' but that was nothing compared to what she was going to do now. She couldn't take the hiding any longer, the sneaking around. Having a relationship that only Aria's parents and her best friends knew about, was not a good relationship.

Aria walked across the stage hearing many of the teachers telling her to get off but she just ignored them, and walked to the one man that meant to most to her.

"Ezra Michael Fitz. Stand up." Ezra looked at her and shook his head, "Stand up or you will not be getting any tonight." Aria gave him a cheeking smile and herd many gasps from other teacher but luckily the students couldn't hear what was going on. Yet. Aria felt a strong hand on her shoulder turning her round, it was principal Hackett,

"Miss Montgomery that is no way to talk to a teacher and that in seriously inappropriate." Aria turned round to a standing Ezra completely ignoring what Principal Hackett had just said. She went up onto her tippy toes and kissed him her hands wrapping round his neck and one of his hands on her neck pulling her head closer to him and the other on the small of her back pulling her against his body. Ezra pulled away smiling at her and then kissed her on the nose again. By this point all of the students, parents and faculty were looking at them, so it was time to complete the next stage in Aria's plan.

She dragged Ezra over to the mic so they were in full view of everyone. She was now 18, he was no longer her teacher, and for once in their relationship it would be legal. Ezra wrapped his hand round her waist and moved the mic so it was at her level.

"Hi everyone, my name is Aria for any of you that don't know. And this man right here is my fiancée!" at the last word she turned and kissed Ezra so passionately a huge cheer broke out in the crowd and they felt the need to give them more of what they wanted. So Ezra put his hands under her ass and on the way squeezed one of her cheeks, causing the members of the crowd to cheer even more. Ezra hoisted her up and Aria wrapped her legs round his waist, and all while doing it never ending the passionate kiss that was going on between them.

Aria noticed that Ezra had started to walk so she just went with it and carried on kissing him while he was smoothly of the stage with an Aria wrapped round his waist.

* * *

**Hi Everyone - This is my first Pretty Little Liars Fanfic, I'm not to sure if i should continue but let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ezra where are we going?" aria said while breaking the kiss for only a matter of seconds,

"My apartment. I have surprise for you." Aria smiled and kissed him one last time and unwrapped her legs from his waist and took her hand in his and they walked back to his car.

* * *

When they got to Ezra's apartment building, he told aria to shut her eyes. He held her hand and lead her to the surprise, aria stood there with her hands over her eyes and then felt Ezra place his arms round her waist,

"Open them." He whispered in her ear, she did as told and then gasped, she spun round taking in her surroundings. "Do you like it?"

"Ezra this isn't your apartment. Where are we?" in front of aria was her belongings from her parents' house and Ezra's apartment, there was a new sofa and in fact a whole new apartment.

"Happy graduation baby. All of your stuff is here and my stuff, I sold my old apartment. Welcome home." Aria was completely speechless as she walked around the apartment.

There was actually a separate bedroom and living room and not just one room, the kitchen was a nice size, not that they would ever use it, the bathroom was nice. The was a study with 2 desks and all of the 4 walls lined with books. There was a guest bedroom that had even more books inside. Aria went back to Ezra and dragged him into their bedroom and started to unbutton his shirt, she kissed him and she kissed him back, breaking the kiss for only a second Ezra said,

"I'm taking this you like your gift." He said and then went back to sucking on her neck.

"I like it very much." She said and then started unbuckling his belt, in one swift movement Ezra had he dress on the floor and they were both standing there in underwear.

* * *

"Ok everyone, you may have had your graduation this weekend but there is still one week left of school. And to end the year on a good note I am just going to put some films on for the rest of my classes." There were small cheers coming from the students as soon as he had mentioned films, he slid '_Avengers Assemble' _into the DVD player and let it roll. He pulled out his phone and started texting Aria,

**_I think I did a very good job on your neck this weekend, don't you? Ezra_**

He watched aria scramble as she heard her phone vibrate in her bag and then an expression of shock go across your face,

**_Shit! Is it that obvious? Aria _**

He chuckled at her reply and it caused a few of the class members look his way,

**_I can see them from here. But don't worry many people have congratulated me for landing the most amazing girl in school. I love you, Ezra. _**

She smiled at his reply and then started to bite on his jumper that she was wearing, knowing that it would make him mad, it was only a couple of seconds before another text from him came through,

**_God my fiancée is so sexy! Remember we have Wesley coming for dinner tonight. Ezra_**

He heard aria sigh and looked in her direction giving her an apologetic smile. His brother had been begging to come round for several weeks and they both had conveniently been 'busy' but after making up so many excuses they had to make an exception.

**_Well at least we can be in OUR apartment! Now I might watch the film that you so kindly put on. I love you, Aria._**

She clicked send on the text and then watched Ezra jump as his phone vibrated on his desk, he mouthed back an 'I love you too' and then they both turned their attention to the film that was showing on the TV.


End file.
